1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of small animal pets such as hamsters, gerbils, rats, mice, ferrets, rabbits and the like This invention also relates to cages that hold these small animals in a manner to be enjoyed as pets and also in a manner in which they can be kept tidy and clean. This invention also relates to ensuring that odor from these pets can be kept to a minimum or even eliminated completely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cages and containers for these aforementioned small animal pets are legion in number. Some of these are made from wire and metal or from plastics and even some wood products. The small animal pets can be enjoyed by owners when they are visible and thus there are efforts to provide these cages and containers with open areas in which the small animal pets may play, eat, sleep and entertain the owners. Many of the hamsters and gerbils are kept in containers or cages that have multi-levels in which the animals may play and continue to entertain. In order to provide a safe and comfortable living space they owners usually provide a certain amount of bedding made from paper, wood chips, hay, straw, and even some kitty litter products such as those that contain clay elements. This bedding provides and warm and comfortable place for the small animal pets to bed down or to hide food products that the owner provides through small openings and feeding stations. Water is also provided with devices that allow the animal to lick the water in order to satisfy their thirst. When it is necessary, and this usually is on a daily basis, the owner of the pet will open a side door or take out a pan placed under the bottom of the cage, and remove the waste products for disposal. Then, fresh bedding and litters may be added back into the cage.
The problem lies in the frequent necessity of changing litter and bedding and in the smell and odor that emanates naturally from the small animal pet. These odors are particularly obnoxious when the small animal pet is a ferret, though most other small animals also contain odors that are not pleasant.
Thus, there is a continuing need to find means and methods for cleaning such small animal cages and containers and for preventing the build-up of obnoxious odors associated with the urine and feces of these pets.